


A Night at the Party

by clgfanfic



Series: Alias Smith and Jones - A Night Series [3]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More adventures with outlaws and actors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Just You, Me and the Governor #3 under the pen name Shiloh.

          Hannibal Heyes let his arm slide across his cousin's shoulders, locking them together as they walked up to the saloon doors.

          "It's time we celebrated."

          "Darn right.  It isn't every day we're able to actually come out with a little money.  You think she'll be happy with Kurt?"  Curry asked as they reached the doors.

          "I hope so, Kid, I—"  Heyes jerked to a stop, staring past the swinging doors at the people who moved about the saloon.  His mouth opened, but nothing came out.

          "Heyes?  What's the matter with you?  You see a ghost?"

          "Take a look in there and tell me who you see."

          The blond casually glanced into the dim interior of the bar and scanned the crowd, his face growing more perplexed as he did.  "Heyes, we know those people. _All_ those people."

          "Uh-huh."

          "But what are—"

          "The amnesty," the brunet breathed, his face erupting into a wild mask of excitement.  "Kid, the amnesty must have come through!  Why else would all those people be in there, the odds are just impossible for it to be chance!"

          Curry grinned.  "You know, I think you're right!"

          "Well, then, what are we waiting for?  Let's go let 'em give us the good news!"

          "Just like a pair of Texas Rangers," Curry said as they strode into the building.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          The pair headed for the rail where Lom was standing, speaking with the bartender.  The rather rotund man nodded in their direction and Lom turned to face the partners.

          "Well, it's about time you two got here.  We were getting ready to start without you!"

          The pair grinned.  "Well, we're sure glad you didn't," Curry said.

          "This is it, isn't it, Lom," Heyes said.

          Lom frowned slightly, cocking his head slightly to the side. "Huh, yeah, I guess it is."  He smiled indulgently, then chuckled.  "Huh, why don't I buy you the first round."

          "We'd be honored," Heyes said, sticking out his hand.  Lom griped the black-gloved hand and gave it a couple of pumps before he turned back to the bartender and said, "Give us a couple more of those _whiskeys_."

          The large man laughed.  "Why, sure, be glad to."  He poured two glasses full and set them in from of the two ex-outlaws.  "It's on the house," he told them with a smile.

          "Thank you," the Kid said, raising his glass to salute the man before he took a sip.

          The partners exchanged worried looks.  Lom gave a belly laugh, then pounded Heyes on the back, saying, "You two are a couple of cards!  Look, I'm going to go mingle.  Enjoy!"

          As Lom moved off into the crowd, Heyes felt his chest tighten.  "Huh, Lom!"  The man turned to look over his shoulder.  "What about the contract, don't we—?"

          "Don't worry about it.  It's already taken care of.  It's in the can."

          "In the can?" Curry asked when the sheriff disappeared into the milling crowd.

          Heyes shrugged.  "I don't know."

          "Heyes, does this whiskey taste funny to you?" the Kid asked, setting his glass on the closest table.

          "You mean other than the fact that it's the most watered down rot-gut that I've ever tasted?"

          "Hey," Curry said, a huge smile spreading over his face.  "Guess who's here."

          "Hmm?" the brunet responded, following his partner's locked gaze.  "Ahhh."

          "Don't they look nice?"

          "Never better," Hannibal agreed.  "Huh, Kid…"

          "Yeah?" the blond replied, his eyes remaining fixed on the objects of his attention.

          "Look, they're apt to be mighty happy about this.  Like we are."

          "So?"

          "So, I think we ought to decide who gets who, right now."

          "You want to draw for first pick?"

          Heyes shot his partner a dirty look, but it was a wasted effort.  "No, I was thinking we'd flip for it."

          Curry sighed.  "Heads."

          Heyes fished a coin out of his vest pocket and tossed it into the air.  "Tails."

          "Okay, who do you want?"

          "I'll take Clem, you can have Georgette."  Heyes wagged his eyebrows at his cousin.  "Tomorrow we can switch."

          "Sounds good to me," Curry said as they started forward toward their prey in unison.

          Three paces later, Heyes stopped, halting his cousin with the back of his hand, pressing against the man's shoulder.  "Wait a minute here."

          "What?" the Kid asked, annoyed at the delay.  Clem and Georgette both smiled coyly.

          "You notice anything funny about all this?"

          "What are you talkin' about, Heyes?"

          "I mean, if this is a party for us gettin' our amnesty, why hasn't anyone come up to congratulate us?"

          Curry frowned.  Why did Heyes have to come up with questions he couldn't answer?  "How should I know?  Maybe they're waiting to see what we'll do.  Clem and Georgette seem happy enough to see us."

          Heyes looked back at the two women.  Clem pointed at them, then rotated her hand over and curled her finger into her palm with as seductive a come-hither as Heyes had ever seen.

          "I see what you mean."

          The pair started forward again.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Pete and Ben ambled toward the saloon set, neither in a particular hurry.

          "So, you think they're going to renew us again?" Ben asked.

          "Looks like," Pete replied.  "Guess the summer ratings will tell the tale.  You getting tried of me?"

          Ben smiled.  "Just your cigarettes."

          "Bitch, bitch, bitch," the brunet replied, patting his co-star on the back.

          Reaching the swinging doors the two actors paused.  "Will you look at that," Ben said, shaking his head.  "They didn't even wait for us to get here to start the party."

          "Shameful."

          "Think they'll be upset we didn't wear the costumes?"

          "Don't sweat it.  We see those things often enough.  But I suggest we join them before the buffet is rustled beyond recognition."

          "You're really getting into this, aren't you?"

          "Bite your tongue," Pete said, pushing the door aside and entering.

          The pair stood, allowing their eyes to adjust before starting toward the bar.  "I hate these promotional sessions," Pete grumbled.

          "I wouldn't mind if we didn't have to make up the time with fourteen hours days for the next week."

          Pete nodded.  "Well, can I buy you a drink?"

          "Why, thank you, kind sir.  I'd be delighted."

          "The lack of sleep is going to your head," Pete said as he headed for the bar.

          "You two back for some of the real stuff?" the bartender asked when they joined him.

          "Back?" Ben asked.

          "Sorry about the ice tea, but with you guys in costume and all, I thought I'd give you the, uh, costume whiskey."  He poured two glasses full of beer.  "But this is the real thing."

          The actors both shrugged and accepted the drafts.

          "Why'd you change?"

          The pair jumped slightly, turning to find Jim walking up to join them.

          "What about changing?" Ben asked.

          "I was just wondering why you took the costumes off.  I guess you're getting a little too well acquainted with that material, huh?  I know how that can happen.  There's a certain black vest I'd like to—"

          "Jim," Pete broke in, "we just got here."

          "Yeah, I know.  I saw you come in."

          "But we came in without the costumes."

          "Not when I saw you," he said, noting the beers.  "I see you also found the real bar, too."

          Pete felt a hand latch onto his shoulder, the fingers curling in to grip.  "Look," Ben breathed, nodding to one corner of the room.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Heyes and Curry stepped up to the two ladies, removing their hats in perfect unison.

          "Clem," Heyes said.

          "Georgette," Curry said at the same time.

          The women giggled.  "Are we _into_ our characters today?" Georgette asked, fluttering her eyelashes at the Kid.

          "Huh, I guess so," he replied.

          "Why, I do believe I see a blush on those cheeks," she said, moving up to put one hand on Curry's sleeve.

          "It's good to see you, Clem," Heyes said, since it was obvious the Kid wasn't going to be much help with conversation for a while.

          Clem smiled.  "The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure," she said.

          "I'm glad you came," Heyes said.

          "Why, I wouldn't have missed it for the world.  How could I pass up an opportunity to spend time with a man who has been like a brother to me?"

          "Now, Clem, you know I had to do that."

          "Oh, I know," she teased playfully.

          "But right now, all that's changed.  I mean this is the beginning of a whole new life for the Kid and me."

          Georgette giggled.  "Now, come on, fellas, it's not like you won a Grammy."

          Heyes frowned.  "I'm not sure what that is, George, but I know this is a very special moment for the Kid and me, and, well, we'd like you to share it with us."

          "That sounds like a proposition," Clem said.

          "You're right, Clem.  It is," the Kid said with a grin.

          "Well, in that case," Clem said, stepping closer to Heyes, "I've always wanted to do this."  Pinching Heyes' face between her hands, Clem kissed the dark-haired ex-outlaw.

          "Whooie!" Curry said.  "Got one of those for me?" he asked the smaller woman.

          "I'll take care of that," Georgette said, following Clem's example.

          "Clem," Heyes said.  "Uh, I—"

          "Oh!" she exclaimed.  "Come on, I have something I have to tell you!  But it has to be in private."

          Grabbing Heyes' hand, Clem set out for the stairs, dragging the slightly stunned brunet behind her.

          "Well, I guess it's just you and me now," Georgette said.

          Curry grinned.  "Sure looks that way, George."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Pete stared at the blond cowboy who was obviously trying to score on Michelle.  "It can't be.  Not _here_."

          "Well, maybe it can't be, but it is," Ben said softly.  "We have to get them out of here before someone notices there are two of us."

          "Two of you, you mean.  I don't see Heyes."

          Pete turned back to Jim.  "Uh, excuse us, will you?  We have a couple of girls we'd like to talk to."

          "Oh…  Oh, sure.  No problem," the man said with a knowing smile.

          The pair walked casually across the space of the saloon, nodding and commenting to those who stopped them until they reached the dark corner.

          Michelle, who had been enjoying her repartee with "Kid Curry" looked up as the two actors joined them, her voice trailing off into silence.  Curry frowned and looked over his shoulder.  He paled.

          "Hi, Michelle," Pete said.

          "Hi, Pete."

          "Hi," Ben said, smiling at the pair.

          "Hi, Ben."  Michelle reached out and rested her finger on the Kid's chin, turning his face back so she could see it.  "And who, are you?"

          Ben stepped up and patted Curry on the back.  "This is the young man who won the Ben Murphy look-alike contest in _Tiger Beat Magazine_ ," he explained.

          "Well, you certainly fooled me, mister…?"  She drifted into a question.

          "Jed—"

          "Harry," Ben cut in.  "Harry Carmichael."

          "And I suppose that the other one is your look-alike, hum?" she asked Pete.

          _Oh, great.  He's here, too.  Okay, say something you idiot_.  "Huh, yeah.  He is.  Amazing isn't it."

          "Oh, it's positively uncanny, if you ask me."

          "Where is he?" Pete asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

          "Upstairs."

          "Upstairs?" the actor echoed.

          "With Sally, or should I say Clem?"

          "He's up there?  With Sally?"

          Ben laid his hand on his co-star's shoulder.  "That's what the lady said.  Why don't—?"

          "I'll go get him.  You take Harry here outside so no one sees him."

          "But why—?"

          "Too soon," Ben said before she could finish the question.  "The press isn't here yet and there's a surprise planned, and—"

          "Would you get moving?" Pete interrupted, pushing the two blonds toward the rear door.

          "Well, I'll go see if I can find Keenan, I wanted to tell him about the pass his son made at me the other day.  What a sweetie."

          Pete smiled and nodded.  When Michelle was headed safely away, the actor bolted for the stairs, taking them two at a time until he reached the top.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Clem pulled the slightly reluctant ex-outlaw up the stairs as fast as she could. Heyes knew Clem had had designs on him and the Kid for a long time, but he never expected this sort of behavior from the petite woman.

          She dragged him into the first room at the top of the stairs and closed the door behind her.  "You'll never guess who's getting engaged," she said, dropping down to sit on the foot of the bed, bouncing slightly.

          "You're getting engaged?" Heyes asked, dumbfounded.

          "No, not me, you goose—"

          "Goose?" the outlaw asked, sure he had been insulted.

          "Lynnette!"

          "Who?"

          "Honestly!" the young woman said, standing, her hands on her hips.  "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

          "What?" Heyes asked.

          "Okay, what's the joke?"

          "Clem—"

          "Clem, is it?"  She stepped closer to the man.  "Well, then, if I'm not a little sister anymore…"  She reached out and grabbed Hannibal's sides, pinching just enough to tickle.

          "Hey!" he said.  "Clem!"

          The pair began the match in earnest, each looking for openings to attack the other, a rapid fire giggle the sure sigh of a direct hit.  Stepping back, Clem was halted by the bed.  A slight shove and she was sprawled across the quilt.

          Heyes appraised the situation with a critical eyes before jumping to the attack.  A half-contained scream was the response.

          Clem grabbed at the quilt as they rolled from the bed to the floor, the blanket billowing out to enfold them.

          "Uncle!" she cried.

          "Uncle?" Heyes asked.  "Whatever happened to cousins?"

          The sound of the door flying open stopped the fight.  Clem reached up to pull the blanket down far enough to see who had intruded on the fun.

          Her mouth opened.

          "Sally?"

          "Pete?"

          "Yeah…"  He paused, wondering how he was going to ask if that was him, no, Heyes, under that blanket with her, and just what, exactly, were they doing under there?

          "But—"  She pulled the blanket up, disappearing beneath it.  She stared at the same man.  "Pete?"

          Hannibal grinned, the situation becoming clear.  "Heyes, Hannibal Heyes."

          She pulled the blanket down again.  A single boot emerged from beneath the cover as well.

          "I'm confused," she said.

          Pete reached down and grabbed the boot, giving it a strong yank.  Heyes slid out from under his cover.

          The two men studied each other for a moment before Pete broke the silence.

          "Sally, I'd like you to meet… Bob.  Bob Green, my look-alike."

          "Boy, I'll say!" was her reply.

          "Bob?" Heyes asked, standing up and offering a hand to the actress.  When she was up and rearranging her dress, he looked to the actor, saying, "And I thought Lom was unoriginal."

          "Come on, we have to go meet your partner," Pete told him.  "Huh, Sally, I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

          "Oh, sure.  Maybe you and I can pick up where Bob and I left off?" she teased.

          "With my little sister?" he asked.

          "Sister-in-law, remember?"

          "That's right, I—"

          "I'd be careful if I were you," Heyes cut in.  "She's got a nasty tickle."

          The three smiled.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          "Here they come," Curry said, spotting the two men first.

          "Now what?" Ben asked as Pete and Heyes joined them.

          "Damned if I know," Pete said.

          Heyes looked the alley over.  "Hey, Kid, this place look familiar to you?"

          The blond gave the dim passage a once over.  "Yeah.  It's the alley between the saloon and Mrs. Miller's Boarding House in Porterville."

          "That's what I thought."

          "What are you getting at?" Pete asked.

          "Nothing," Heyes told him.  "It's just that the Kid and I weren't in Porterville when we, huh, left."

          "Look, why don't we just—?"

          "Pete?  Ben?"

          "Who's that?" Curry asked, his hand dropping for his revolver.

          "Our executive producer, Roy Huggins."

          "Great," Ben breathed.  "Now what?"

          "Hell if I know.  Oh boy, here he comes."

          "There you are.  Look, Frank and…"  The man trailed off, noticing the clones for the first time.  "I'm seeing double."

          "Roy," Pete said, "uh, this is Harry…"

          "Carmichael," Ben supplied.

          "Yeah, and Bob Brown—"

          "Green," Heyes corrected.

          "Harry, Bob," Huggins said, nodding at each of the men.

          "They're our look-alikes," Ben said.

          "Wouldn't have guessed," the producer said.

          "One of the teen magazines ran a contest, and—"

          "I see.  Well, bring them along.  We have to get inside so the press people ABC flew in can…"  He trailed off.  "It's really is uncanny how close the resemblance is."

          "We know," Heyes said with a smile.

          "So," Huggins said, shaking his head, "come on in, will you?"

          "We'll be right there," Pete promised.  "We're just getting some general information on our, huh, twins here in case the press asks."

          "Fine."  Huggins gave the four some a last look and headed back inside.

          "Heyes?"

          "Yeah, Kid?"

          "Don't we know that guy?"

          "Yep."

          "You do?" Ben asked.

          "He was one of the teachers at the Home of Waywards.  Remember, Kid?  He taught history and government."

          "That's right!"

          "What was his name?" Pete asked.

          "Mr. James.  John Thomas James.  The kids used to tease him – behind his back, of course – about having three first names, but no last name."

          The two actors looked at one another, refusing to comment.

          "Well, shall we go on inside?" Curry asked.

          "I'd rather not," Ben said.

          "Same here," Pete said.

          The men walked back around the building, and started toward the swinging doors for a second time.

          "Think they'll like us?" Curry asked.

          "Sure, Kid.  What's not to like."

          The two outlaws stepped back inside.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          "Surprise!" the people all shouted.  Several photographers' flash trays exploded, blinding the partners.

          "What the hell—?"

          "Boy, am I glad you could get here so quick.  You got it!"

          "Lom?" Heyes said, rubbing his watering eyes.

          "The governor finally came through!  You've got your amnesty!"

          "Our amnesty?"

          "Come on over here, there's a lot of people who want to say hello, including a couple of very pretty ladies."

          Heyes and Curry stared at each other through the spots that still swam in front of their eyes, and started to laugh.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Pete and Ben watched Heyes and Curry disappear inside then stepped in themselves.  Several camera flashes went off, causing the pair to stop, blinking to regain their vision.

          "Over here, boys," Huggins called.

          The pair looked around for the outlaws, but they were nowhere in sight.  They walked over to join their producer.

          "Where are those boys?"

          "I thought they were in here," Pete said honestly.

          "I didn't see them come in," the man said.

          "I guess they got a case of stage fright, huh?" Ben asked.

          Pete smiled.  "I guess they did at that."

The End


End file.
